Picture of You
by MaryTheLolicon
Summary: It's been 10 years after Hughes' death, and for the first time, Gracia starts to date a man named Adrian Yunqi. Elicia has fear and hate towards him, but at the same time, she is desperately in love with him.
1. Chapter 1 REVISED

**Hello (^_^) My name is Mary The'Lolicon, and I am new to . Since you clicked on my title, I want to thank you very much for doing that :3 it really means a lot. Well anyway, I hope you like my first story ****Picture of You**, **I beg of you guys to please review my story, even if you criticize it. I really want to make my story better (^_^) Ill shut up now and let you read Chapter 1 haha~**

…

…

It was one fine spring day with the birds chirping and the bees buzzing, so Hughes decided to take his family out to a picnic in the park. "Elicia! Wait for Daddy" Hughes cried as he chased after his 3 year old daughter. Elicia finally stops running to attack her father with a big embrace. "I love you Elicia" whispered Hughes. Elicia looked up to her father, but a blurry silhouette was replaced with her father's face. How did he look like again? How tall was he? What was he like? These thoughts raced Elicia's head until she was awakened by her mother's singing coming from the downstairs' kitchen. She sighed. "Has he really been gone for 10 years now?" she thought. "I can't even remember what he looks like anymore." Elicia stayed in bed trying to put together the bits and pieces of the vague memories she shared with her father until Gracia called her down for breakfast. She slowly got up from bed and walked downstairs.

…

…

"Morning Mom" Elicia yawned, only half awake at the time. "Good morning, sweetie! How did you sleep?"

"Fine, how about you?." Elicia said as she took a piece of bread from the table.

"Peacefully and soundly." Gracia said. "Would you like some butter with that?" She pointed to her bread.

"No thank you, I'm okay Mom."

The room went silent. All you can hear is Elicia munching her bread away. Right when Elicia was on her last bite, Gracia asks: "Elicia, what do you think of me dating again?"

"Huh?"

"Remember when I went to Aunt Riza and Uncle Roy's house the other night? Well, I met one of their colleagues that they are both very fond of, his name is Adrian Yunqi. He's a really sweet guy. His heart is made of gold and he's been through so much. He….He reminds me so much of your father." Gracia blushed, reminiscing all the memories she had with late husband.

"Oh…" Elicia said, but her mind started to wonder, thinking about what if life would have been like if Dad was still around. Once again, the room filled with silence.

"I was thinking…." Gracia finally broke the silence, "how nice it would be if you got to know Adrian. I want to introduce you. How about dinner tonight at a nice restaurant?"

"Uhh…sounds great." Elicia said unsure and worried.

"Alright, be down here in formal clothes by seven o'clock sharp" Gracia smiled.

"It's a plan then." Elicia forcibly smiled back.

…

…

By five to 7, Elicia was already in her best dress. She looked at her the clock.

"Hurry up Mom! It's almost 7 already!"

"Alright, alright! I'm almost ready!" Gracia moaned.

About a minute later, Gracia walked down the steps in her best clothes. She looked stunning. Elicia was at loss of words.

"Mom….I haven't seen you look this great in so long! You're glowing like an angel!"

Gracia smiled sheepishly. "Oh, it's really nothing haha…I just put on this old dress I found in the closet. Haha…"

"Well, you look great!" Elicia exclaimed.

Right then,they saw a car pull up in the driveway from the window.

"Remember Elicia, best behavior.", Gracia said. He knocked on the door, and with Gracia's command of "Come inside.", a tall, handsome, black-haired man appeared at the door dressed in a suit with a bouquet of flowers in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys made it to chapter 2 ^_^ It's a short chapter, but still read it keke~ I would like to thank Amy(FalseFacts) for helping me write part of it :3 oh and again, please review (^_-)**

…

…

Adrian had to be around six feet, six foot five at the most with a tan complexion and short, dark black hair that was spiked up. He was thin yet muscular at the same time and judging from his features, he had to be part Xingese. The way he smiled, oh his smile was so bright and beautiful, just looking at his grin filled your stomach with butterflies. It made you feel like that you two were the only people that existed, there was no sense of time, space, nothing. Elicia hated to admit it to herself, but Mr. Yunqi was very handsome.

…

…

It was a brief introduction and the exchanging of civil courtesies, and then they swiftly made their way into Adrian's car. It was new and given Adrian's age and rank, it was most likely on loan from the military. Elicia sat in the back, her fingers twiddling nervously as she sat idly listening to Adrian's prattling on and on, trying to impress her already giddy mother. It was there somewhere inbetween her mother's laughes and his glances at both of them that it hit her; Adrian was notably attempting to impress her mother but Elicia as well. This man, this Adrian, was a boyfriend; her mother had a boyfriend. Elicia looked at her mother's hand, as she made her gestures; her ring was gone. Elicia took a deep breath and pressed her back against the seat. It would be difficult for her to hold her tongue but still she would need to try, for her mother's sake. After her father had died, her mother had put on a brave face and held in her sorrow and pain just Elicia could feel safe and happy. Elicia now had to the same for her mother, no matter how much it killed her inside.

…

…

Dinner was a blur, filled with those awkward and pointless conversations that no one ever seems to care for. When they finally went home, and Gracia was too distracted with Adrian's conversation on how great of a job Fuehrer Mustang is doing to notice that Elicia was missing, she ran to her bed to cry. She couldn't take it. Her mother was just too happy at dinner tonight. How could this man, this stranger, take away her mother and replace her dad in just one night? Hearing her mother's laughs, and watching her smile, Elicia couldn't bring herself to tell her mother that she doesn't like her new boyfriend. "Why couldn't Dad just be alive again? I wouldn't have to go through so much heartbreak." Elicia thought to herself. To calm herself down, she bathed in hot water and dressed in her nightgown. After, when she built up enough courage, she went downstairs to find out more about this "Adrian Yunqi".


End file.
